


Under the Moonlight

by Helpmelearntofly (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Lance (Voltron), Aliens, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Astronomy, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gay Keith (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Helpmelearntofly
Summary: Keith always looked up at the sky, hoping to find an answer that he knows he'll never find. The stars soothe him, the moon comforts him, the endless expansion of the universe consoles him. If only the world just beyond his reach could help him now.





	Under the Moonlight

Pushing his way past the horde of people, Keith slips into his classroom. Night classes are really taking a toll on him now. Lucky for him, he loved all his courses. This class in particular made him extremely happy. They had this class in the observatory, which fascinated Keith endlessly, except for the fact that some drunk (and possibly high) students walts in sometimes demanding to see the proof that aliens exist. 

Really, all in all, Keith loved this class. Intro to Astrometric Systems was a great class. The professor was a whacky guy, Mr. Smyth (who refused to be called anything but Coran), but his teaching style was amazing. "Greetings, class," Coran shouts out, standing up from his seat. "I don't know if any of you have been keeping up with the news recently- I do expect that you are since there have been many great outbreaks in all fields of science recently and it's important to be aware of he world around you."

"Anyway, the news! The phases of the moon are going crazy!" He flails around, adding dramatic affect to he words. He points to the board. "This picture was from two nights ago," it's a crescent moon in waxing, "and this picture!" Coran flips to a new picture. "Is from last night!" It's a new moon. Some people in the class let out 'ooh's and 'wow's. "Yes, very interesting! It seems as though the moon, quite literally, has just fallen from the sky!" 

He smiles brightly, turning the projector off. "If anyone would like to write a thesis as to why they believe this is happening, I'll give you extra points on the next quiz! It has to have some scientific evidence backing it up, of course, I don't want to hear anything about Avatar. My first class this morninng really tried it and I was not having it!" Coran smiles and takes his textbook from his desk. 

"Now, let's flip to page 356 and start reading. We have a lot of material to cover before the midterm, scholars." Keith groans inwardly and slips his book out of his bag. He hasn't started any sort of studying for the midterm, as expected, and he's stressing over it. He curses Shiro for forcing him to start taking classes again.

Coran starts reading off the page, encouraging the students to stop him and ask questions and take notes. The class goes by smoothly after that. Keith's notes are meticulously neat and orderly so he can read them over at a later time. 

As they near the end of the class, Coran tells them to take a small break. "Remember, students, share a google doc with all the information for the class! That way, you can all study for it and you have all the information." A few kids grumble and Keith starts packing up. He looks down at the watch on his wrist- it's 9:45 so he still has a few more minutes until class ends. 

"Hey," someone says beside Keith. He flinches, head shooting up to glare at them. His glare softens when he sees who it is. "Hey, Hunk," he responds, taking out his laptop from his bag. "I was wondering if you were willing to share a google doc with me and my friends?" Hunk gives him a warm smile. "It'll be me, you, my friend Pidge who takes Coran's morning class, and Allura. She's in our physics class." 

Keith bites his lip as he opens his laptop, thinking about it. "I'm not completely opposed to it. But why me?" He opens up a calendar and starts typing away at it, adding meetings he needs to attend in the next month, classes and reminders to text Shiro. "Well, your notes are very organized and I thought maybe you could... you could benefit from talking to other people more?" 

Hunk is still smiling, albeit a little nervously. "Yeah, sure," Keith deadpans, looking at his screen. Hunk visibly relaxes and smiles. "Great! I'll get right on that!" He slips away and Keith sighs loudly. He hopes he doesn't regret that. He decides to open up the school website and take a look at his grades. He has a 76 in this class, definitely has some space for improvement. He could probably bullshit the thesis on why the moon cycle is out of whack and boost his grade up. He opens a google doc and starts typing away. 

A throat is cleared behind him and Keith jumps, looking around. The room is mostly empty by now. He turns around and comes face to face with Coran. "Hello, young astronomer," Coran sounds way too animated for this time of night. "It looks like class has ended a while ago and I have to close up the observatory now." Keith looks around again and notes that the remaining few students have already made their way out. 

"Oh," he says eloquently. "I was just starting your thesis on why the moon cycles seem to have shifted around." Coran nods and takes a look at his screen. "Very well written, from what I can see. Don't forget to credit your sources and include a diagram or photo to further drive your point forward." Keith nods and closes his laptop, shoving everything in his bag. "I'll see you tomorrow," Keith calls out, walking out of the building. He looks up at the sky and notices that the moon is still completely black. Besides a few twinkling stars, the black expansion of the universe is completely dark. Keith doesn't ponder on that lest he falls into an existential crisis (again). 

As he makes his way to his apartment, he texts Shiro. His response to the text is a phone call which Keith begrudgingly responds to. "Hey, baby bro," Shiro says from the other line. He sounds a bit tired. "Hey," Keith deadpans. "So, I was thinking we should go out for dinner so you can meet my new girlfriend." 

Keith starts laughing and almost trips on a rock. Shiro with a girlfriend? Poor girl. "That sounds great. Tell me a bit about her before I'm subjected to torture." He hears Shiro sigh on the other line and it brings a smile to his face. "She's really pretty. And smart. And she works out, like, so much. And she's stubborn. And she has really long, white hair-" 

Keith interrupts Shiro for a moment. "Dude, white hair? You caught yourself a cougar?" He hears Shiro chuckle. "Nah, it's dyed. I think. She's definitely not super old. She's like a year or two younger than me. She's going to your high school now studying to be a government researcher in astronomy. It sounds pretty cool." Keith hums, fiddling with the keys to his apartment. "She sounds smart. What's her name? Maybe I know her?" 

"Allura. Very cool name. Very... alluring." Keith groans at his brother's shitty humor. "I think I know her? She's in my physics class. Good catch." Shiro hums and yawns. "I gotta go to bed, bro. Early morning. Call me if you need anything, okay? I'll text you about the dinner when I can."

"Goodnight, Shiro." Keith hangs up the phone and throws himself on his couch. He feels exhausted. He should grab a quick shower and then go to bed. He's about to stand up when he hears a rustling noise and freezes. He stays still, listening for another noise. A floor board creaks and Keith holds his breath in. Then, a loud crash and a whimper is heard. Keith's eyebrows furrow in confusion and he stands up to look for the source of the noise. 

The kitchen, bathroom, living room and small dining room are empty, which leaves one room left. Keith's room. He opens the door slowly and peaks his head in. It's empty, too. Keith breathes a sigh of relief and throws the door open. "Ow!" 

Keith freezes again, looking at the door in shock. A boy with chocolate skin and almond hair comes out from behind the door. "A little warning next time, dude! My face didn't deserve that," he scowls at Keith, arms crossed over his chest. He's wearing a light blue robe with silver lining. Keith looks at him with wide eyes. "Who the hell are you!" 

Keith has had enough today. His boss was a total asshole, he was almost late to class, he's tired, he's been slacking off in his workout routine and now some drunk idiot stumbled into his apartment. "Who the hell am I, he asks," the boy says to himself, shaking his head. "Duh!" He lifts his hand, looking at it as if it explains everything to him. It does not. "What am I looking at," Keith grounds out. 

The boy tilts his head to the side and waves his hands around in the air. Keith just shrugs and shakes his head. "You can't see the string?" The boy sounds disappointed and Keith feels kind of bad for him. "Unless the string is completely invisble, there is no string." The boy looks even more confused. 

"You can't see the string on my hand. But can you see the one on yours?" Keith looks down at his hands and shakes his head. "Nope. Nothing. Now, what are you doing in my apartment?" The boy groans and throws himself on Keith's bed. Keith gawks at him. The audacity of this boy is shocking. "I can see the strings. That's why I came here. Because you and me are connected." Keith's mind reels. This guy is crazy. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Are you drunk?" A groan escapes the boy and he shakes his head. "I'm Lance. I'm your soulmate."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow me on my social media:
> 
> Tumblr: spacepardners // stardustkimmy  
> Twitter: @spacepardners  
> Insta: @spacepardners


End file.
